65,000 Atlantic hurricane season
Seasonal forecasts Seasonal Summary The 65,000 Atlantic hurricane season will be an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, though due to extreme activity it effectively persisted until New Years Eve; these dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time. This season was one of the most Active Atlantic hurricane season ever seen. Witnessing the formation of 65 Named storms, 54 hurricanes and 40 Major. A record 20 of these Major hurricanes became Category-5+ storms, a record 11 went on to reach Category-6 (6 to 8), a record 4 went on to become hypercanes and One storm went on to become a Super Hypercane. This season also became one of the most destructive on record to have damages in the Trillions and also one of the deadliest on record, becoming one of probably only a few to have Fatalities in the Millions. In Addition, due to Extreme activity, the entire main List of names had to be used, the entire greek alphabet had to be used and all but one storm name from a Back-Up list of names had to be used. The Reason for this Extreme activity was record low Dry air, almost no wind shear though certain parts of the season, and record hot SSTs which ranged between 88 and 123 degrees Fahrenheit. The Strongest Storm in this Season was Super Hypercane Beta, with a Record Strong 1,100 mph winds and a minimum pressure of 469 millibars, While the weakest storm of the season was Tropical Storm Otto which only was 40 mph winds and a Pressure of 1001 millibars. Despite forecasts, the most activity called for the season was 45 storms, this was well surpassed by an additional 20 Storms, which was rather unprecedented. And the most active month of the season was, and surprisingly, November, which spawned off a record 15 storms in the month, one of the being a rare November Hypercane. Storms Hurricane Adam Hurricane Beatrice Tropical Storm Chad Hurricane Daisy Tropical Storm Ethan Hurricane Florence Hurricane Greg Hurricane Hannah Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Julie Hurricane Kevin Tropical Storm Liz Hurricane Marty Subtropical Storm Nellie Tropical Storm Otto Hurricane Paulette Hypercane Rudy Hurricane Selma Hurricane Todd Hurricane Valerie Hurricane Winston Hurricane Alpha Hypercane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hypercane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Tropical Storm Omicron Hurricane Pi Hurricane Rho Hurricane Sigma Tropical Storm Tau Hurricane Upsilon Hurricane Phi Hurricane Chi Hurricane Psi Hurricane Omega Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Claudia Hurricane Don Hurricane Elaine Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gracie Hurricane Howard Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jonathan Hurricane Katie Hurricane Leonardo Hurricane Maggie Hurricane Norman Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Perry Hurricane Rita Hypercane Steven Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2000 till:01/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2000 till:18/06/2000 color:C4 text:Adam from:10/06/2000 till:16/06/2000 color:C1 text:Beatrice from:14/06/2000 till:20/06/2000 color:TS text:Chad from:19/06/2000 till:30/06/2000 color:C3 text:Daisy from:25/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 color:TS text:Ethan from:26/06/2000 till:03/07/2000 color:C1 text:Florence from:30/06/2000 till:27/07/2000 color:C5 text:Greg from:04/07/2000 till:12/07/2000 color:C4 text:Hannah barset:break from:07/07/2000 till:18/07/2000 color:C2 text:Isaac from:10/07/2000 till:14/07/2000 color:TS text:Julie from:15/07/2000 till:22/07/2000 color:C4 text:Kevin from:19/07/2000 till:23/07/2000 color:TS text:Liz from:24/07/2000 till:03/08/2000 color:C3 text:Marty from:28/07/2000 till:31/07/2000 color:TS text:Nellie from:30/07/2000 till:02/08/2000 color:TS text:Otto from:01/08/2000 till:07/08/2000 color:C1 text:Paulette barset:break from:04/08/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:C5 text:Rudy from:05/08/2000 till:13/08/2000 color:C5 text:Selma from:06/08/2000 till:18/08/2000 color:C2 text:Todd from:09/08/2000 till:16/08/2000 color:C1 text:Valerie from:12/08/2000 till:21/08/2000 color:C3 text:Winston from:16/08/2000 till:31/08/2000 color:C5 text:Alpha from:20/08/2000 till:08/09/2000 color:C5 text:Beta from:24/08/2000 till:30/08/2000 color:C1 text:Gamma barset:break barset:skip from:27/08/2000 till:06/09/2000 color:C3 text:Delta from:29/08/2000 till:03/09/2000 color:TS text:Epsilon from:01/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 color:C5 text:Zeta from:04/09/2000 till:10/09/2000 color:C1 text:Eta from:06/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:C3 text:Theta from:09/09/2000 till:20/09/2000 color:C5 text:Iota from:11/09/2000 till:26/09/2000 color:C4 text:Kappa barset:break barset:skip from:15/09/2000 till:28/09/2000 color:C5 text:Lambda from:18/09/2000 till:30/10/2000 color:C5 text:Mu barset:skip from:21/09/2000 till:09/10/2000 color:C5 text:Nu from:24/09/2000 till:03/10/2000 color:C3 text:Xi from:26/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 color:TS text:Omicron from:29/09/2000 till:13/10/2000 color:C5 text:Pi barset:break from:01/10/2000 till:19/10/2000 color:C5 text:Rho from:04/10/2000 till:21/10/2000 color:C5 text:Sigma barset:skip from:07/10/2000 till:12/10/2000 color:TS text:Tau from:10/10/2000 till:22/10/2000 color:C5 text:Upsilon from:13/10/2000 till:24/10/2000 color:C2 text:Phi from:16/10/2000 till:31/10/2000 color:C5 text:Chi from:18/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 color:C4 text:Psi barset:break from:20/10/2000 till:09/11/2000 color:C5 text:Omega from:23/10/2000 till:29/10/2000 color:C1 text:Arlene barset:skip from:24/10/2000 till:30/10/2000 color:TS text:Bret from:26/10/2000 till:10/11/2000 color:C4 text:Claudia from:27/10/2000 till:11/11/2000 color:C4 text:Don barset:break barset:skip from:30/10/2000 till:07/11/2000 color:C2 text:Elaine from:31/10/2000 till:06/11/2000 color:C1 text:Franklin from:03/11/2000 till:16/11/2000 color:C5 text:Gracie barset:skip barset:skip from:04/11/2000 till:14/11/2000 color:C3 text:Howard from:05/11/2000 till:12/11/2000 color:TS text:Irma barset:break barset:skip from:08/11/2000 till:20/11/2000 color:C3 text:Jonathan from:11/11/2000 till:22/11/2000 color:C4 text:Katie barset:skip from:14/11/2000 till:21/11/2000 color:C1 text:Leonardo from:17/11/2000 till:30/11/2000 color:C4 text:Maggie from:19/11/2000 till:29/11/2000 color:C4 text:Norman from:21/11/2000 till:05/12/2000 color:C5 text:Ophelia barset:break from:23/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 color:C1 text:Perry from:25/11/2000 till:10/12/2000 color:C4 text:Rita from:28/11/2000 till:25/12/2000 color:C5 text:Steven from:29/11/2000 till:04/12/2000 color:C1 text:Tammy from:30/11/2000 till:31/12/2000 color:C5 text:Vince bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:01/01/2001 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future disasters Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Events in the Deep Future Category:Events in the 65,000s Category:Hypercanes